


First Date

by dolly_dagger87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly_dagger87/pseuds/dolly_dagger87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam worries Castiel is missing out on something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Sidingwiththeangels is my beta queen.

Dean and Castiel are having sex; that Sam is abundantly, perfectly, embarrassingly clear on. Most of North America, Sam was pretty sure, was clear on the fact that Dean and Castiel were having sex and if they weren’t give it a while they were bound to hear Castiel screaming eventually. There was just one thing that bothered Sam about the whole arrangement, besides the really load sex, and that was that Castiel had no idea what a normal relationship was like. Now Sam loves his brother but his brother’s definition of normal had been shaped by many years into something that Sam was certain was cheating Castiel in some way. Part of the human experience was dating, going to movies, out to eat, or to some other social event that involved hand holding and going out to public. It was an universally acknowledged fact that Dean Winchester did not date, he didn’t send flowers, he did not call you the next day, and he most certainly did not stay until morning. While Castiel might have cured Dean of that last thing the fact still remained that Castiel was getting screwed out of a large portion of the human experience. Sam had decided that in the interest of friendship and fairness he was going to get Dean to take Castiel out on date. A real date, not an 'I’ll let you kill the banshee on the left and I’ll buy you beer after' date. 

“So, about you and Cas,” Sam started, in what he hopped was causal tone. He’d finally gotten up the courage to broach the subject with Dean at lunch in a road side diner, it helped that Castiel had finally be called away to urgent business in Heaven. 

It clearly wasn’t since Dean raised his eyebrows in a 'are you about to talk about my boyfriend’ kind of way. Was Castiel Dean’s boyfriend and if he wasn’t what the hell was Sam supposed to call him? This situation clearly illustrated how much work he had to do. 

“It’s just,” Sam continued, “you don’t go out much.”

“What’s your point, Sammy?” Dean asked, “This isn’t high school and we aren’t going steady.”

Sam sighed and looked at Dean with a look that he hoped convened his frustration and disbelief. 

“Your bitch face is not going to get me to take Cas to prom.” Dean siped, “So cut it out and eat your damn rabbit food.”

Sam frowned, “You’re the one that’s always trying to give Castiel a human experience, why isn’t dating part of the human experience?”

“Why are you suddenly interested in what I’m doing with Cas? You’re always the one giving me shit for corrupting an Angel of the Lord.” Dean said gruffly, “So why do you suddenly give a crap?”

“Because Cas is my friend and if you are just using him for sex then that isn’t fair.” rebutted Sam. 

“I’m not.” Dean stated now clenching his fist and pounding it onto the table and closing his eyes before shaking his head. “We are not having this conversation.” 

“Why not Dean?” Questioned Sam, “Because you know I’m right?”

“No.” a voice said from behind Sam, “Because I know you are wrong.”

Dean shifted over in the booth so that Castiel could sit next to him. 

“Had I thought that your brother was simply using me, as you’ve implied, I would not participated in the relationship.” Castiel said.

“You’re missing the point Cas.” Sam refused to let this go. 

“I assure you I’m not.” Castiel said. 

Sam ignored Dean’s snickering in favor of angel enlightenment, “Dean doesn’t take you out Cas, normal human couples they go out together…”

“Dates,” Castiel stated interrupting, “you are referring to concept of dates.”

“Yes!” Exclaimed Sam, “And if you are in a relationship with Dean that isn’t based sex he should take you out on them.”

“He does,” Castiel said, “your powers of observation are severely limited, moreover though you had an annoying habit of perceiving short comings in your brother where none exist. I would appreciate if that did not continue.”

“Well,” Interrupted Dean not allowing what was surely about to be an awkward silence to fall over the table, “let’s get you a burger so you’ll stop eyeing my fries.” 

“If you insist.” Castiel said with a small smile. 

As Sam watched the pair of them from his side of the booth as he had many times before. He started to notice things that he had probably taken for granted before. The way they say next to each other, so close that their shoulders touched. The way Dean put his hand on Castiel’s leg before he turned to look for the waitress. The way Dean smiled when Castiel insisted that there best not be pickles on his burger. The way Dean puts his arm around the back of the booth when he’s finished eating so that his fingers could brush Castiel’s shoulder. He notices these things for the first time, and wonders if his brother might actually be better at this dating thing them Sam had originally believed.


End file.
